Olga "Lalavava" Astronomonov
Olga "Lalavava" Astronomonov is a major character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is Mandark's younger sister Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Olga first appeared when she was mentioned by Mandark before he died to Dexter. A short time after Mandark's dead she walkes in the ruins of his lab and finds his glasses knowing he was dead. Olga was still on school. She was very mad at everyone and only was busy with her dancing. Suddenly Bubbles came to her and asked if she could join her dance group and was allowed. At a dance practice where Blossom and Dexter also had come to the light suddenly turned off. Olga said to Principal Skarr that this happened many times in the past and it was nothing. She said that maybe a genius could help her. Dexter immediately came to help her. While Dexter was repairing the lights he talked with Blossom, she then also told her real name was Lalavava Astronomonov. When Blossom told this to Dexter he was starting to act weird. When she along with the others went to the beach there was some trouble between her, Blossom and Dexter. Mandy later explained to Bubbles that she was the sister of Mandark and that she actually should be mad at Dexter for thinking he killed her brother. At the science fair during her performance the Cluster interrupted and attacked everyone. Most of the girls on stage got evacuated by Bubbles, but she was still there, she almost got killed by one of the Darkstar Council members, but was about to be saved by Bubbles, but afterwards got beaten by Bell which never gave her the chance. Olga was almost killed again by the laser of Battus, but eventually was saved by Monkey, but she was saved by Blossom and Bubbles once again. She was later told from Blossom to tell Dexter to stall the bugs to give her some to stop Bell who is carrying a bomb, Dexter soon evacuated her. Once Olga was near the safe room she later asked Dexter various questions about what's happening as Dexter installed the new password. She got surprise when it was changed to Big Red Bow. Dexter gave Olga his ipad to hold on while he gets some muscle. Olga called out to Bubbles to get Dexter, however Bubbles didn't hear her well because of the noise and used her super scream to talk. Olga instead held up a sign which said 'go get Dexter' and Bubbles went to do that, still using super scream to talk, but Dexter already arrived. Dexter and Olga headed outside while Bubbles and for a few moments, Dynamo, tried to hold the Cluster off. Olga listened to the explanation of Professor Utonium and Professor Membrane on what was going to happen. When the blast of the bomb was approaching she went towards Dexter, trying to comfort him about Blossom's death. The blast almost consumed them when Olga said she didn't want to die. Dexter replied by giving her a goodbye kiss. It seen in the flashback between Blossom, Dexter, and her that she letting Dexter to tell the truth about his brother death and after hearing it she completely snapped about Dexter said that they both loses a love one. After the explosion from the bomb vanished, he, Olga, and everybody else noticed they have survived. She feel embarrassed by kissing Dexter. Personality In the original show of Dexter's Laboratory she had only appeared in one episode which didn't give her much of a personality. In Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi it allowed her to get her own personality. The only thing we know from the original show is that she gets easily jealous and is very competitive. When first met in the comic she was displayed as a very cold and heartless person. Mandy being jealous of the dark storm cloud above her head. She continued being very cold and abrupt to many people, while still retaining her popularity. However when around Dexter it was shown that she was more open and acted more innocent. She also has a good relationship with Bubbles and acts nicer to her than most other girls, this could be related to the fact that Bubbles resembles Dee Dee with whom she was friends with in the original show. She still is very sad about the death of her own brother, but it was already shown she seeks no revenge on Dexter for it, but rather falls for him because of his resemblance in personality with her brother. Origin She made her debut, and only appearance, in the episode Dee Dee's Rival as a major antagonist to Dee Dee, much in the same way as Mandark is to Dexter. In fact, she is designed in a way to parallel this role. While Dexter is short with a tall, lanky sister, Mandark is tall and lanky with a short sister about the same height as Dexter. However, unlike Dee Dee, Olga is not as ditsy and klutzy. Appearance Olga's appearance is similar to Dee Dee. She wears pink ballet shoes with white pantyhose. She wears a pink ballet uniform and has a giant pink bow with a knot on the back. She also has black eyes, black hair in two long pigtails and a similar "M" like cut at the side of her hair like her brother Mandark. Without her pigtails she has long straight hair reaching to the middle of her back. In school she wears the standard blue school uniform. Her dance uniform at the science fair is the only one being pink, because she is the leader of the group. The dance outfit also has white sleeves hanging on it. Her beach outfit only consists of a blue and white patterned shirt, with a purple bikini. She was also seen with a red hat and scarf and a brown raincoat during the night. Relationships *Mandy- Friend *Gaz- Friend *Mandark -Brother *Windbear - Father *Oceanbird - Mother *Bubbles - Friend *Dexter - Friend/Love-interst/''Plans a revenge of that BOY!'' (Like's the boy genius, well no way for me!.) *Blossom - Rival *Principal Skarr - Principal of the school *Monkey - Big FAN!. *Dee Dee Former Rival Trivia *Mimi in her (trans)human form resembles Olga in appearance. *Although having appeared in only one episode of Dexter's Laboratory she is a main character in the comic. See also: *Olga/Gallery *Olga on Snafu WIKI. Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Dex's Lab Category:Females Category:Russian Category:Yandere